


knock me down

by allpowerfullou



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Dating, Backstory, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, What The Fuck Are Tags, what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was no denying Junhong when he was drinking, almost like a fire had been set aflame beneath his skin and only skin against skin contact could stifle it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock me down

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, probably a little choppy in places. i've picked up and stopped randomly for months, so it is what it is.

Overall, Junhong was generally a pretty handsy person. Add a little bit of alcohol, and he was an overgrown leech, grabbing onto anything within arms reach for as long as he possibly could. It was something all of the members had learned very quickly with their great dane of a maknae, and it was just accepted. Usually, it wasn’t even that bad, they would send him to bed with a pain reliever and glass of water for the morning, and it was done and over with. But his clinginess was much more than that, filling his body with pent up energy that needed to be relieved with the helpful hand of a doe eyed man lying in their shared bed. 

It was Daehyun who really knew how to handle Junhong. The trick was just distracting his hands and mouth, keeping him quiet and pliant beneath his body as he sucked the tip of his cock between his plush lips. That usually did the trick. Sober him up with a little bit of genuine affection towards his dick, and then the fun stuff usually followed suit.

Daehyun was perched in bed watching a movie on his phone when Junhong came stumbling into the room, giggling loudly as Yongguk and Himchan tried to sneak away to Yongguk’s room for a little bit of their own evening fun. It took the younger a moment to steady himself and his senses, looking around before spotting Daehyun, tilting his head with a small smile.

The elder wasn’t exactly in the mood to deal with his roommate, more intent on finishing his movie and going to sleep rather than dealing with long limbs, a sharp jaw, nice abs, and--shit Junhong was striding over to him, tugging his shirt off as he collapsed on the mattress with the grace of tipsy gazelle. Even as he fumbled to keep himself upright, Daehyun couldn’t help but be distracted by the muscles flexing under his skin, the way they were effortlessly hypnotizing. 

There was no denying Junhong when he was drinking, almost like a fire had been set aflame beneath his skin and only skin against skin contact could stifle it. His smile and laugh were infectious, eyes wide and innocent as he touched gently until someone gave him the permission to further it. He was so unabashed and genuine, it almost hurt Daehyun to know that the younger wasn’t completely his to hide from the world. 

“Oh, Junhongie,” Daehyun cooed as the larger man pushed himself up from where he had landed in the thick covers. “You know you can’t handle your alcohol.” His voice was velvety smooth, rich, thick, and it called to Junhong like a siren. 

Clad in only his jeans, the younger shoved the blankets down away from Daehyun’s hips, letting his hand walk up skin, enough to tease the bemused elder. The smile he got was all the permission he needed as he added more pressure and slid up Daehyun’s leg. Junhong straddled the other leg, his free hand coming up to press against his friend’s stomach as he leaned in for a kiss. It was languid, a slow exploration of each other--not that they really needed to explore--that had Daehyun’s mood quickly shifting back into his usual self. 

Junhong pulled away from Daehyun’s lips as the elder’s fingers wrapped around his firm waist, his knee shifting up to graze over his half hard cock. He gave his friend a smile, eyes slightly unfocused as he tilted his head in curiousity. Daehyun was used to the look, it was Junhong’s way of asking without asking. An unspoken question that he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to have. It was unbelievably cute and had his heart swelling with pride as he moved his hands to cup Junhong’s face and draw him back in for another kiss. Distract his hands and busy his mouth; that was the rule.

The larger man mewled against him, hips shifting down to ease some of the pressure building in the pit of his stomach as his hands made it beneath the other’s shirt. Long fingers pressed into soft, tanned skin, appreciating how soft and beautiful it--Daehyun--was. The position was a little awkward, and the two shared an amused laugh as they wriggled down a little until Daehyun was on his back, spread out for Junhong to take whatever he wanted, and the other was slotted between thick thighs. 

After that, they began to fall into an all too familiar rhythm, the question once on the tip of Junhong’s tongue now pushed to the back of his mind as Daehyun wriggled out of the shirt he was wearing, tossing it to the side to reveal more skin and the slightest hint of a blush on his chest. It was perfect, just like Daehyun, and he just wanted to consume him whole. 

His large hands began to move around the other’s body, caressing and stroking where he could as he bent his head to kiss down the column of Daehyun’s neck, nipping hard enough to make it red for the night. Daehyun could feel his body heating up as he tipped his head back and moaned shamelessly, eyes shutting tightly as he pushed his hips down against the younger. It spurred Junhong into rocking forward, pushing his hips against Daehyun’s, and they both gasped at the delicious friction between them despite the layers covering them. 

Daehyun bit his lip, hips rocking up and eyes squeezing shut, his fingers wrapping around the other’s biceps to ground him. He was always so sensitive to touch, especially after locking himself in his room and sulking for the evening, everything Junhong did felt so amazing. Although his movements were a little slurred, he still gave his all, in all of it’s inexperienced glory. 

In a way, Daehyun almost felt like he should feel bad about how much he enjoyed his friend’s inexperience. The sloppy movements turned him on more than they should’ve, and he really didn’t want to look into what that meant about him. Usually, he wasn’t even into younger people--men--but there was something about how beautifully destroyed Junhong looked when he was thoroughly fucked out that instilled a feeling of pride and success in his body. All he had to do was ruin the thing that everyone else wanted. 

As much as he wanted to just lay there and take all of Junhong’s attention--which was rightfully his--Daehyun knew it was more fun to make his friend squirm. Not to mention, he was more than a little bitter that Yongguk had invited Junhong out for drinks before him, but that was something he was going to have to take up with the elder. They had been getting pretty close recently, and Daehyun definitely thought he was the first one Yongguk would chose for a night out with Himchan but obviously not. He already had plans to crawl into Yongguk’s bed later after the leader was peacefully sated from a nice fuck. It was easier to get what he wanted when Yongguk was sleepy and still riding on his high. But that was a thought for another time, especially when Junhong’s huge hands were everywhere on his oversensitive body, leaving him a mess. 

“Junhong, shit,” he spat as the younger pulled away from the splotch of purple-ish red beneath one of his nipples, his calloused thumb rubbing mindlessly at the opposite nipple.. 

Junhong hated to be ignored, especially when he was clearly getting harder the more he moved against the elder. He looked up with a small smile, not stopping for long before he was back to his assault of kisses down Daehyun’s stomach. With a decisive grunt, he pulled Junhong off of his skin by the hair, appreciating the pathetic sound that came from the maknae’s throat. 

“My turn, Junhongie,” he breathed, flipping their positions and immediately going for the button of Junhong’s jeans.

They were so tight Daehyun was surprised the button hadn’t popped, and the sight made his mouth water. Junhong’s cock was an amazing sight, thick and curved beautifully towards his toned stomach, and Daehyun revelled at it for moment as he pulled it from his boxers.

Junhong was beautiful, sprawled out and breathing softly as Daehyun leaned forward to pepper kisses across the blond’s chest, his hand wrapping around Junhong’s half hard member with a possessive squeeze. It was tight, too tight for even Junhong, but they both knew how the game went. It was just the little things, the way he hid hid dominating side in his day to day life. 

Daehyun was the stressed one of the two, whereas Junhong was completely laid back and relaxed, more than fine with doing whatever the other pleased, it was Daehyun who had the strong opinions. Even on his better days, he still found himself with the urge to push and control, the desire to take what was his and show the world that Choi Junhong belonged to only one person. And the onslaught of hickies and bruises all bundled together with lingering body pains was how he did just that. 

But that was another unspoken rule, one that he carefully avoided questions on as he slid further down Junhong’s body, skipping the usual teasing and heading straight to the action. 

The tip of Junhong’s dick was already dripping precum, a shade darker than usual from his too tight grip, and it had his mouth watering as he leaned forward to lick over the head. He was accustomed to the taste of the younger, fuck, he’d probably be able to distinguish it from anyone else’s.

They were good at this, it was their thing, and he was already too familiar with the younger’s body. Wrapping his full lips around the head, his fingers dug into solid thighs as he began to suck, working his tongue into the slit just the way the other liked. He loved it when it bordered on too much, too much stimulation that he wouldn’t be able to give himself because he body would jerk away from it. But Daehyun mastered the art of pinning down restless hips, his plush mouth beginning to take more in. His tongue never seemed to stop moving, digging under the head and writing his name along the underside of the shaft as he pulled up. They were things he learned from scouring the internet, “How to give a blowjob?” and amongst porn and youtube tutorials with bananas, he found a few tricks that apparently Junhong seemed to enjoy. Not that he really had a lot to base it off of. 

“Hyung, fuck,” Junhong breathed through clenched teeth, head through back and long fingers tangled in Daehyun’s thick hair. 

He was kind enough to let the elder lead, which meant he had to deal with Daehyun dragging everything out, basking in the power that giving head game him. On his truly sadistic days, he would put a cock ring on the younger and blow him until he suffered through dry orgasm after dry orgasm, holding out for younger to start sobbing and begging and pleading. 

Those were Daehyun’s favorite days, but this was supposed to be quick and neat and precise. Yet. here they were once again, neither one of them really trying to speed things along when they usually never got this much privacy. 

Moaning in response, Daehyun took more of the younger down his throat, gagging as the head pressed against the back of his throat. If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t let them go that deep, hating the feeling of his lungs burning and body trying to push him out. But for Junhong, he let it happen and even took him deeper. 

The strangled gasps and moans that fell from the other’s parted lips made it worth it--so fucking worth it--as he began to bob his head, hand coming up to take what he couldn’t reach as he struggled to get air through his nose. 

“Hyung, you have to stop, please,” instantly, the hands in Daehyun’s hair beginning to push away rather than pull in for more. “I‘m going to come.” 

At the words, Daehyun instantly pulled off, a loud pop filling the air as he gazed up Junhong’s lean body, before their eyes finally met. 

“You’re not allowed to come until I get off, you know the rules,” he teased, giving the other a lewd smirk, precome and spit mixed together and dripping down his chin. 

The first time they had sex, it’d be fast, choppy, and Daehyun had been left painfully hard with a sweaty Junhong collapsed on top of him. The memory was embarrassing to even think about, the way he whined pitifully to his young member, uncomfortable and sweaty and thoroughly unhappy with anal. By the time he got Junhong to help get him off--with unsteady, shaky hands, mind you--he was so tired and uncomfortable he cried in the shower for thirty minutes. Long enough that Youngjae had to break into the bathroom to force him into a heart to heart about. 

It had been turned into a dorm wide joke, “no one can come until Daehyun does”, and when he was in a decent mood, he sometimes made the joke himself. Especially if it meant Junhong would sit up and give him that goofy smile and a raspy laugh. Yeah, it was worth it. 

“Okay, hyung. Okay. Your turn.” It was easy to flip them over, Junhong on top of Daehyun again, easily slicking up his fingers before slowly working a digit into the other’s tight ass. 

Really, Daehyun still wasn’t sure if he preferred topping or bottoming. He loved the way it made him feel so dirty and used, but he would much rather have his ass eaten any day rather than a dick in it. Or both. Both was always nice. When it came to topping, there was something so beautiful about how lax and willing Junhong was when he was fucked. His cheeks would go this beautiful shade of red, long ivory legs spread wide and gasping and stuttering like Daehyun could do wrong. Sometimes, he would even lift his head up and give the older brunette this look. Like the look he would give someone he was madly in love with and willing to do whatever it took to please. 

Daehyun chose not to dig in too deep as to what that look meant, but he kept it locked away in his memory and counted the days until he could fuck the younger and get another for his mental lockbox. 

Junhong crooked his finger, already searching out Daehyun’s sweet spot that would have him relaxing twice as fast beneath the younger’s ministrations. They both knew he was the harder one to please, his feelings on bottoming very open, and Junhong tried his best to make it as good for his hyung as possible. Leaning down, he began an easy trail of kisses across his jawline and neck, leaving just the smallest bruises and red marks in his wake. 

He knew Daehyun loved the way they looked against his bronze skin, how he loved to stare in the bathroom mirror and press against them. Making them last longer just from constantly messing with them. The elder didn’t even care if the cordi and makeup noonas scolded him for it, because he knew they were worth it. 

The pads of Junhong’s long fingers rubbed against his sweet spot, making Daehyun shove his hips down and groan, and he took that as a sign to slip another finger in. Working the other open was easy, especially when he was leaving lingering marks on his neck and chest. Mix in the stiumation of the pad of his fingers brushing over that spot with each thrust, and Daehyun was as pliant and willing as they came. 

The third finger was a breeze, and before they knew it, Junhong had pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his slicked up cock. Nudging the head against his interest, he locked eyes with Daehyun, leaning forward to press an easy kiss to his lips. 

“You think you’re ready now, hyung?” Junhong teased, and Daehyun was going to say yes, to beg and moan and plead. Until a different idea came to mind. 

“Eat me out,” he gasped, sitting up so quickly that they knocked foreheads. 

“What? Why didn’t you say something earlier, hyung?” he was rightfully confused, and Daehyun couldn’t help his sheepish grin and the way he kissed Junhong, soft and lingering. 

“Because I just decided I wanted to come with your tongue in my ass,” and how could Junhong say no to that? 

With another peck on the elder’s lips, Junhong trailed his kisses down the body beneath him until he was licking over Daehyun’s entrance. With how well stretched he was, his tongue slid in easily, fingers gripping plush thighs and pushing them apart, making more room for himself. Once his lips were pressed against his rim, tongue pushing inside and wet noises filling the room, Daehyun was a time bomb. His hips jerking down to push the tongue deeper, to get more, more, more. 

Daehyun was babbling, jumbled words falling from his mouth, loose renditions of “more” and “fuck, Junhongie, please”. And Junhong loved the way a few flicks of his tongue had this reaction on his fellow member, and he made a mental note to give into Daehyun more often when he asked for this. 

All of his senses were filled with sex and Daehyun, and he didn’t even mind that he could barly breathe as the brunette sunk lower on his tongue, hips wiggling ruthlessly until the body went rigid, loud keening whines covering the wet sounds until Daehyun was coming, spilling over himself without even being touched. 

As Junhong sat up, he couldn’t help himself as he began to play in the warm pool on come on Daehyun’s soft belly, drawing little designs before bringing his finger to his lips and sucking it clean. 

“Can I come now, Master Daehyun?” he asked, a shit eating grin on his face as the other cracked open an eye to glare. 

“I don’t know, can you?” was all he got in response, and with a few quick strokes, Junhong was coming on Daehyun’s stomach as well, their come mixing on soft skin, and he thought it was was a sight worthy to be hung in a museum. 

Lowering himself beside the older, Junhong rested his head on Daehyun’s shoulder, finger lazily drawing designs in the cooling come as they both took a few minutes to catch their breath,

“I’m sorry Yongguk hyung took me instead of you,” Junhong blurted out, his tired tongue speaking on it’s own accord. 

“No, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have gotten upset about it, it wasn’t your fault,” they both fell silent after that, Daehyun deciding that he wasn’t going to pay Yongguk a visit afterall. 

Not if it meant waking up a beautifully spent, sweat covered, sedated Junhong. He would take that over revenge sex any day.


End file.
